Arch-Priest Nero
A member of The Cult of the Cog, Nero is an engineering genius and scientist whom joined the Nova crew on a whim, seeking adventure to inspire him. The priest is known for being eccentric and unpredictable, never sleeping as he stomps through the hall, deep in never ending work. Basic Information Name: Arch-Priest Nero C'thalax Boor'dohok, the Enlightened Vagabond Age: He's frankly forgotten, presumed a few centuries Sex: Forgotten and unnecessary, identifies as male Height: Hunched: 6'8", full height 9'4" Species: Cyborg, formerly Celvagorn Home Planet: Forgotten, official holdings upon Oberon Station Job: Mechanic Inventory Arsenal: *Implanted Tool Suite: a set of integrated tools and interface plugs that allow Nero to fix or communicate with nearly any machine. While these tools make for devastating damage to anything smaller than space craft, they are meant first and foremost to repair, not harm. They are slow, unwieldy, and imprecise in a combat scenario, but still, a lucky hit is a lucky hit. **Plasma Cutter & Drill: Meant to open panels or cut away damage to heavy machines. Could bore through armor if it can land a blow. **Pneumatic Clamp: For heavy lifting, could probably crush something, but it is extremely slow **Universal Interface Plug: Able to connect and communicate with nearly any machine, it is sharp and durable and probably the only thing that could be used as a reliable weapon, functioning like a knife. Inventory: *Cyborg Body: The organic parts of Nero are rendered down primarily into simply his spinal column, brain, and nerve centers. As such, he has little need to breath, eat, or sleep. Small quality of life systems are in place within his mechanical body, such as communication systems, interface ports, and his back mounted to arrays. Personal Information Personality Curious and jolly, willing to help or preach to whomever will let him. Very quick to tinker or study any machine he finds. Only truly roused to anger when confronted with heresies against the cult. Nero is first and foremost a scholar-engineer. Technology and machines are his primary concerns in life, and he will go to any lengths to find, study, understand, and venerate them. All machinery is sacred to him, but unlike some of the more persnickety or die-hard traditionalists within the cult, Nero believes in sharing and spreading their education and the tenets of their beliefs, not in hoarding or excluding others. Nero is inquisitive and almost youthful, despite having lived well beyond what most organics can, for the galaxy is large, so too is the pools within which he might learn! That said, he is not always smiles and wonderment. Nero, like many within his cult, hold revile for any who trespass against the machines, whom abuse or misuse technology through willful ignorance or general spite. So too does Nero despise AI, much like his fellow cultists, for it is deemed an abomination. That said, so long as you don't smack a remote for not working, odds are that Nero will be kindly and forthcoming. Strengths *Very high level of intellect and logical thinking, with a vast array of mechanical knowledge that he can draw from *Predominantly mechanical, so he does not suffer from much of the set backs of pure organics *Well versed in many languages, including basic, binary, hexadecimal, machine code, Celvagornian, with the ability to download any other language from universal data bases *Fully able to upgrade or replace elements of his mechanical body, should the parts be available *Capable of fixing nearly anything Weaknesses *Very poor combatant, high ranked members of the cult were never expected to be anywhere near a violent action *Obsessive, easily tunnel visioned *When confronted with acts of heresy against his cult, can become incredibly uncooperative and hostile *Not the best at reading other beings' moods or intentions *Unintentionally condescending to others outside the cult = Background Information Backstory: The Cult of the Machine is a wide spread and fanatical cult incorporating being of all species and is one of the few recognized religions within the galaxy with no identifiable species of origin. The cult holds that the machine is a sacred thing, be it a simple calculator or a mighty star ship, and should be treated with utmost respect and devotion. Practitioners of the cult are bizarre hybrids of mechanical engineers and religious priests, simultaneous geniuses and lunatics. The cult has a mixed reception through the galaxy, as its members are some of the finest engineers one can have in their employ, but their compulsions and dogma often drive them to parasitically take over institutes that rely too heavily on the cult. More than a few orbital stations and places of learning have found themselves co-opted by the cultists whom were brought in simply to keep the place functioning, as these devious priests soon made themselves indispensable to the running of such places. However, the risk of such is often significantly lessened by a tight leash, and the boons are very enticing, for the cultists are true to their words, technical geniuses that can coax miracles from machines. High ranked priests have even been able to resurrect seemingly derelict star craft reduced to previously nonworking wreckage. The priesthood worship the machine, believing that every machine develops a mighty 'Soul Electronica'. In short, a machine active for long enough becomes personified, gaining a will and temperament all unto itself, and such a spirit must be respected and appeased for the good of all concerned. Much of the priesthood also acknowledges the inherit inferiority of flesh compared to unyielding iron, and as such compulsively upgrades and uplifts themselves more and more to resemble the machines they so worship. In doing so, they hope to achieve an ascension, a total merging of organic mind and soul electronica, to become a holy hybrid of machine and organic. Thus far none have been successful. It is assumed this holy form is the reason for the cult's hatred of AI, associating artificial intelligence with a parody or mockery of their perfect form. An abominable fake that apes the true perfection they yearn for. Nero C'thalax Boor'dohok has been a member of the cult for a s long as he can remember. Born a Celvagorn, an insectoid species common to the outer rim of the galaxy, Nero rose the ranks through devotion to the cult as well as a hunger for knowledge, bringing several notes of enlightenment to the cult. He has reached the rank of Arch-Priest, effectively an administrator and high priest to a sector hub, the Oberon Station. Such a lofty rank is enough for most practitioners, as it would be the equivalent of a governor, but for Nero, it was not. Nero never wanted administration, ruling others was not his calling. Discovery was! To see what the galaxy offered, to finally answer the vexing issue of true ascension! Nero concluded the answer to the great riddle was not to be found within an orbital station, toying with machines the cult already had an extensive knowledge on, instead he would travel, seek out the answer through holy pilgrimage. And so, Nero took the title of Enlightened Vagabond, leaving a steward in his place as he traveled the start seeking his answers, there was no place the priest would avoid, no beings he would shun the company of, all in search for his enlightenment. Trivia: *There are several ports along Nero's back to allow him to exchange his tool arms *Nero's brain has received extensive modification, granting enhanced memory and thinking power. This enhanced memory did not allow him to recall lost memories from before the upgrade however *Nero's wetware receives a cooling solution to prevent overheating. This is one of the only things Nero actually NEEDS for continued life, although any electronic coolant will work, including standard grade star ship coolant, even if Nero will gripe about the "cheap stuff" *Nero habitually constructs small shrines on board any ship he serves *Nero's body is proofed against radiation, vacuum, and electromagnetic pulses, but due to his sensitive systems and remaining organic tissue is susceptible to overheating in extreme heat. Furthermore, his body is extremely poor for handling saltwater environments *Nero weighs nearly 500lbs, and cannot swim Category:Crew Member Category:Mechanic Category:The Cult of the Cog Category:Cyborg